Into the Corner
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are lucky enough to have a happy marriage. Bellatrix resents that. Written for scarletladyy on hp-porninthesun on LiveJournal.


**Title**: Into the Corner  
**Pairing**: Lucius/Narcissa  
**Recipient**: scarletladyy  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 2 000  
**Summary**: Lucius and Narcissa are lucky enough to have a happy marriage. Bellatrix resents that.  
**Author's Notes**: Written for hp_porninthesun – a summer smut gift exchange – on LiveJournal.  
**Warnings**: Bondage, implied infidelity

)O(

"That feels so _good_, Lucius…" Narcissa murmured into the pillow. She was bent over the bed, arse in the air and her husband buried inside her. He grabbed onto a hank of her long, pale hair and tugged on it, pulling her head back so his lips were inches from her ear.

"Tell me that you love it," Lucius hissed with a catch of lust in his voice. One hand moved to palm Narcissa's small, firm breasts.

She moaned obligingly. "I love it, Lucius, I love _you_."

"Good girl." His hands went to her waist and he pulled her back slightly, pushing his cock deeper into her body. Her hips bucked violently against his, and she knotted her hands in the blankets, biting her lips hard to stop herself from screaming. She squirmed desperately, and then something low in her body seemed to come undone, and she slumped forward, trembling as her release washed through her. She could feel her husband's seed filling her up, and then he pulled out and collapsed beside her on the pillows, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, darling," he murmured, smothering a hot kiss against her lips.

Narcissa sighed happily, patting her own hair back into place and returning the kiss, twining her arms and legs around her husband.

"We should go soon," she whispered, nipping lightly on his lower lip, then fluttering her lashes at him.

"Mm?"

"To the party… you remember?" She put on an impression of her husband's voice. "'Just a quick fuck before the party, Cissy, then we'll be ready to go'."

"Oh… that party." Lucius sat up, breathing deeply, a sheen of sweat covering him. "Why must there be so many parties? It's all so time-consuming. Think of how much better off we'd be if we could just stay home, in bed, instead of going off and pretending to your parents that we don't even know what sex is."

Narcissa giggled a little, managing to pull herself to her feet and making her way on wobbling legs over to her wardrobe. She sorted through the dresses swiftly, then pulled out a long, demure white dress and held it in front of herself, giggling. "What do you think, Lucius?"

"I think it looks altogether too virginal for you," he said, smirking slightly and standing up to pull on his own robes, "and thus makes it quite the perfect thing to wear. Put it on, darling."

She slipped it on immediately and obligingly, not bothering with undergarments, and letting Lucius's eyes fall upon her rosy nipples through the fabric. He moved to her side and kissed her lightly, running his thumbs over them.

"I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you, you know," he purred against her lips.

"I know," Narcissa told him with a giggle that verged on devious. "That was rather part of the plan." She hooked her arm over Lucius' and pecked him swiftly on the lips. "It'll just be for a few hours, though. I'm sure that you'll be able to hold out for that long."

"Perhaps," said Lucius, returning the kiss, then looking to the mirror and smoothing out his hair. "But I make no promises."

Narcissa laughed and shook her head a little, but did not protest further. Lucius kissed her cheek lightly, then they Disapparated.

Druella hurried over the second she saw them. Narcissa smiled brightly at her mother, trying her best to wipe away any remnants of a "well-fucked" look from her face. Druella eyed her suspiciously, and Narcissa felt an urge to cross her arms over herself. She suddenly wished very much that she had bothered to wear a bra.

"Narcissa," she said, with a very tight smile. "It's so lovely to see you… and Lucius."

"Druella," Lucius said with affected formality, taking Druella's hand and kissing it.

Narcissa kept a bright, sweet smile on her face, blinking innocently. Druella looked warily at her chest once more, but then turned away to go talk to her other guests, and Narcissa sighed heavily with relief. She turned to Lucius, eyes sparkling. "She looked like she knew."

"Perhaps she does."

"Not a chance," said Narcissa with a smirk. "If mother got wind of the things that we do, she'd have a fit and order us to divorce on the spot." She dropped her voice to a murmur, low enough to be sure that no one but Lucius would hear her. "It's jealousy."

"Jealousy's a terribly ugly trait, now isn't it?" Lucius asked airily. "She can scarcely be blamed, of course."

"Perhaps," Narcissa breathed, "you should do something to remind me why she should be jealous."

"And you told me to resist for a few hours while we were at the party."

"I changed my mind."

Lucius feigned pondering for a moment, then took Narcissa's arm and started for the stairs as quickly as he could go without seeming in a hurry. Narcissa glanced back over her shoulder to check for anyone who might notice them leaving, but she had scarcely had time to look around before Lucius dragged her upstairs. He flung her into one of the spare bedrooms of the Blacks' manor and kicked the door shut, looking upon her with an almost predatory expression.

Narcissa ran the tip of her tongue around her lips, slowly brushing her hair back over her shoulders and batting her eyelashes innocently at Lucius. She tugged down one shoulder of her dress, exposing the tops of her small, firm breasts. Lucius' eyes shone brightly. Eagerly.

"I'm a lucky man to have a wife like you," he told her, slowly drawing his wand from the inner pockets of his robes and twirling it idly between his fingers.

"What are you going to do?" asked Narcissa. She pushed the neck of her dress a little lower, revealing one rosy nipple and shifting from foot to foot, swaying her hips seductively back and forth. "Are you going to tie me up, then? What do you want to do to me?"

"Eager," he teased, tapping his wand against his lips. "Do you _want_ me to tie you up? Would that please you, Narcissa?"

"Yes," she purred. "Yes, Lucius, I want it."

Before she could say anything more, Lucius had pushed her down onto the bed. She squirmed a little and lifted her arms, placing her wrists beside the bedposts, and he flicked his wand so that ropes shot from the ends and wrapped firmly around her arms, binding her to the bed. Narcissa pulled on them, making a show of struggling while she tested them to be sure that they were secure. Lucius allowed her to tug for a few moments, then grabbed onto her dress by the front and tore it off. The delicate fabric ripped loudly, and Narcissa winced – it was going to be a nightmare to have repaired – but she was distracted by Lucius' hand between her legs and his lips inches from her ear.

"That's nice, isn't it, it feels good?" he breathed, sliding a finger into her and curling it up. "Tell me how you like that, Cissy."

"I- love it, Lucius," she moaned, tossing her head from side to side and bucking against his hand.

"And what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, please," she told him in a quiet, desperate whisper. Her body clenched tightly around his finger as he dragged it out.

"That's a good girl," he breathed. He knelt between her legs, the tip of his cock playing against her clit, and her eyes fell shut as she gasped for air, arching off the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she pushed him deep inside her.

He pounded against her, his cock dragging against the most sensitive spots inside her, and Narcissa moaned and gasped and yanked at the ropes on her wrists in earnest, desperately wishing to put her hands on him. Stars were popping in front of her eyes from the sheer force – every time he thrust into her, her head bounced against the pillow.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Narcissa went rigid ad the sound of a cold, dry feminine voice. Lucius pulled away quickly, grabbing a sheet and pulling it over both himself and Narcissa, and it took several deep breaths before Narcissa was able to focus enough to see Bellatrix lounging against the door with a look upon her face of equal parts disgust and self-satisfaction.

"Good God, Bellatrix!" Narcissa cried, her face burning with mortification and repressed excitement from Lucius's touch, "what do you think you're doing, walking in on us? We aren't doing anything wrong! We're married!"

"Last I checked, 'married' didn't mean 'allowed to fuck so loudly that people down in the ballroom can hear you'," Bellatrix told her. "Honestly, going at it like rabbits… it's really quite disgusting. Of course, I didn't quite realise exactly what you were getting up to." She looked pointedly at the ropes around Narcissa's wrists. "If I did, believe me, I would _not_ have come in here to see. Imagine, my little sister, all tied up."

"You're crude, Bella," Lucius snapped at her.

"Rather crude, yes," she told him, quite unabashed by the insult. "Goodness, what would Mother say if she knew–"

"Don't you dare tell Mother!" Narcissa cried, her face going from red to white.

Bellatrix snickered. "Oh, no, of course I won't… provided I'm given something in compensation."

"What– what were you thinking of?" Narcissa asked warily, eyeing her sister and trying not to let the sheet slide off herself.

"Oh, nothing much," said Bellatrix with an airy wave of her hand. "A very small price to pay to make sure that Mother doesn't find out that her innocent little baby is into bondage."

"_What?_"

Bellatrix smirked wickedly, placing one hand on her hip and tossing her hair a little. "Well, you see, Cissy darling, it's like this… Rodolphus and I don't have much in the way of a sex life, not the way you and dear Lucius seem to." She twirled a lock of her hair about her finger with a smile as innocent as Narcissa's very best. "It's not easy to be married to a man with as inferior a libido as Rodolphus'."

"What are you saying, Bellatrix?" Lucius asked warily, looking at her with great suspicion.

She tittered. "Just…" she said sweetly, "that I could be bribed into silence." Her eyes had fallen on Lucius and she took a step towards him, looking quite captivated. "Very easily."

"No!" Narcissa cried, feeling her stomach clench at the mere thought of what Bellatrix wanted.

"No! Bella! How could you even ask–"

"No? All right," Bellatrix interrupted calmly. "You don't have to let me have a turn with your husband. I'll just send Mother up, then–"

"You're a bitch, Bella," Lucius said, and his voice was as sharp and cold as steel. Narcissa looked desperately at him, wishing more than ever that he would untie her. He was sitting up slowly, pushing the blankets off of himself, and looking at Bellatrix with a grim but determined expression. Narcissa's stomach heaved.

"Lucius, you can't!"

"I don't fancy this getting out, you know, Cissy," he told her frostily. "I have a reputation to uphold, and people might not take well to this. Do _you_ want people knowing the things that you and I do?"

"No, of course I don't! But–"

"It's simple, then, isn't it?" asked Bellatrix. "You give me one little turn with Lucius – not even an hour, just… mm, forty-five minutes, perhaps… and then no one will find out. That's what you want, isn't it? So?"

Narcissa wanted to protest. At that moment, she loathed her sister with everything in her. But her voice would not work, and her eyes filled with tears as Lucius stood up slowly, looking quite grim, tugged his robes around himself and followed Bellatrix out, leaving Narcissa to stew in jealousy and rage, still naked upon the bed.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
